kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Cole Fulbright
Chancellor Cole Makivelo Fulbright (originally from Zelda: Spirit Tracks) is a demon leprechaun, the grandfather of Fanny and her brothers, father of Mr. Boss, and Chancellor of the Demon Realm. His best friend since childhood is Benedict "Grandfather" Uno, Sr.. A loyal servant to the Demon Royal Family, he is Malladus's henchman. During his time before the most recent Demon War, he wore two hats over his horns to disguise his true self. History Benders' Dawn Saga His first cameo was at the end of Operation: GALACSIA, where he spoke with Malladus in his fiery prison. Malladus ordered Cole to free Dr. Facilier from his cell. In Operation: ANCESTOR, Cole follows his task and frees Facilier from Underworld Prison. Cole puts on his twin hats as he visits his son's family, expressing his disgust for Fanny as a girl. When the Demon War was starting, he threw off his hats and revealed his true colors to the KND operatives. When Malladus was awakened, Cole revealed that he and Grandfather were brothers-in-law because Cole married Grandfather's wife's sister, making Nigel and Fanny cousins. Later, the main heroes faced Grandfather and Cole on the Demon Train above the Sanzu River, where Cole, Grandfather, Facilier, and the Train took the fall in the Sanzu Whirlpool. However, the two demons survived after finding a secret portal, taking them to a sewer pipeline that led into the ocean. The two then decided they were getting too old for this. He and Grandfather participated in The Great Galactic Race, using the Demon Train to race, and it proved to be one of the more menacing vehicles until it crashed into an oil refinery. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, they willingly assisted Rachel, Fanny, and Patton in their quest to reach The Tree of Beginning, using the Demon Train which they had apparently fixed once again. Sometime after helping them, they were captured by Ganondorf. When Demise had been reawakened, the two helped the others defeat him, and were not heard from afterwards. Relationships Fanny Fulbright Cole is Fanny's grandfather and he is the reason why she doesn't like boys, because Cole always deemed her incompetent, and calling her a "stoopid girl". Grandfather Grandfather and Cole were best friends since they were kids. When Cole married Grandfather's wife's sister, they became brothers-in-law. Malladus Uno Cole is loyal to Malladus. The Fulbright family's job in the Underworld is to serve the Uno family. Mr. Boss Mr. Boss is Cole's son. Cole married a part mortal and had him. Despite him being part mortal, Cole loves his son and vice versa. Paddy and Shaunie Fulbright Cole seems to care about these two more than Fanny, seeing as how they're boys. He doesn't really care if Fanny's technically more competent than them. Appearance Chancellor Cole has flat orange hair, sharp orange eyebrows that are slanted diagonally, and a curved orange mustache. He has two yellow horns on his head: the right one is big, while the left one is short. He wears a light-green overcoat with a dark-green shirt with yellow buttons. He wears reddish-brown pants and brown shoes. Being a leprechaun, he is as short as a seven-year-old (using Sector W as examples). He has sharp teeth. Cole wears light-green top-hats over his horns while in mortal towns, and false teeth over his real ones. Abilities As a demon, Cole can live indefinitely. He is able to float freely in the air. Cole can send ghostly mice to latch onto enemies, whom he can then control with energy puppet strings. Weaknesses Cole isn't physically strong and usually relies on long range or defense when battling. Stories He's Appeared *Operation: GALACSIA (ending) *Operation: ANCESTOR *Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others *The Great Galactic Race *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Legend of the Seven Lights Category:Crossover Characters Category:Males Category:Demons Category:Henchmen Category:Ancestor Bosses Category:Benders' Dawn Saga Antagonists Category:Fulbright Family